


Hot chocolate and movies

by LoverofMidnight



Category: Leverage
Genre: First Christmas, Fluff, Watching Movies, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28283526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverofMidnight/pseuds/LoverofMidnight
Summary: When they walked into Nate’s place, Eliot could see Parker sitting on the counter, browsing through a bunch of Christmas movies on the Television. Nate was busy with what looked like hot chocolate on the stove. Sophie was reading an art magazine.
Relationships: Eliot Spencer & Team Leverage, Sophie Devereaux & Nathan Ford, Sophie Devereaux & Nathan Ford & Alec Hardison & Parker & Eliot Spencer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Hot chocolate and movies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fangirlshrewt97](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlshrewt97/gifts).



Eliot slammed the door behind him. He normally would never slam doors, but today is just something else. The job had gone wrong in so many ways. 

A deep breath in. Eliot tries to focus his mind. For a moment he forces himself to focus properly. The team is saved. He could feel the start of a headache forming. With a sigh, he walked a quick walked around his house just giving it a once over, making sure everything is okay. 

When he got back in the living room, he flopped down onto the couch. With a tired groan, he closed his eyes. 

It barely felt like he was on the couch for a moment when there was a knock on the door. He opened his bleary eyes. It took him a moment to remember what was going on before he pushed himself up.

Another knock on the door made him glare at the door. He wasn’t in the mood to deal with anyone. Without saying a word he made his way to the door. 

He opened the door just a crack. Hardison was just waiting silently. There were slight bags under his eyes, but the light in his eyes told Eliot that he wasn’t as bothered by the job went south as Eliot was. 

Eliot was silent as he opened the door wider, giving Hardison a chance to tell him what he wants so early in the morning. 

Hardison opened his arms slightly as if he wanted to pull Eliot into a hug but thought better of it. 

After a few moments of silence, Eliot glared slightly. “What?” His voice was rough with sleep. 

Hardison gave a rueful smile, he knows how hard Eliot finds it to sleep, so to interrupted his sleep always bothered him. 

“Parker had decorated Nate’s place, and there are popcorn and movies.” Hardison kept his voice even, he knows how Eliot can get after a job had gone wrong. But this is Christmas he can’t spend the day holed up and on his own. 

Eliot was silent for a moment. Hardison just gave him a looked that told him that he wasn’t going to be able to get out of this one. 

“It would be fun, man.” Hardison tried to win Eliot over. Eliot just sighed before he turned back into the house. 

“Just give me a minute to get dressed.” Eliot was quiet as he walked to the bathroom. It was the first time the team would spend the holiday together and he wasn’t sure what he could expect from the day. 

Hopefully, it wouldn’t be days like when he was still at home. Father mad that he doesn’t want to work in his store. And mother just staying on the sidelines. Holiday normally are days he just prefers to be on his own, or busy with a job.

Hardison almost gave himself a high five. It was easier than he had thought this would be. 

The road to Nate’s place was spent in silence. 

When they walked into Nate’s place, Eliot could see Parker sitting on the counter, browsing through a bunch of Christmas movies on the Television. Nate was busy with what looked like hot chocolate on the stove.

Sophie was reading an art magazine. 

Eliot could feel the stress melting out of him. This is where he belongs. Together with the people who know him the best. 

A small smile formed when he saw Hardison wrestling with Parker for the remote. When both of them was distracted enough he easily slipped the remote and changed the movie to an old holiday movie. 

He almost jumped when Parker slid onto the couch next to him, she held a bowl with popcorn to him, as she munched on one. He could smell the salt and butter on the corn. And with a soft smile, he took one. 

Nate and Hardison gave everyone a mug of hot chocolate with little marshmallows on top. 

The atmosphere made him feel relaxed, this is what Christmas is about, spending time with loved ones.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my fandom friend Fangirlshrewt97 thank you for an amazing year. I hope you have a wonderful holiday.


End file.
